fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Chi
Kamen Rider Chi is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider: 555. Kamen Rider Kaixa may refer to any the following characters: *Cameron Bentley *Kendrick Pond *Carter Womack Chi Gear Users Main Wearer(s) *Cameron Bentley *Kendrick Pond *Carter Womack Other Users *Crofton Tangeman *Unknown two Meteorite members *Aaron Wescott *Thane *Anissa Horn (Lobster Orphnoch) Chi Gear The Chi Gear was the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Gear was more powerful, but slower than the Phi Gear. It still did not match the Delta Gear for speed or strength, but possessed greater functionality. Its power came at a price: while all of Smart Brain's Rider Gears were intended for Orphnochs only, the Chi Gear is the only set that will cause any non-Orphnoch user to lose most of his/her energy soon after donning it. Its first known wearer is Crofton Tangeman, but the belt nearly destroyed him when he burned up all of his implanted Orphnoch DNA. Two more Meteorite members were forced to use the power of Chi to protect the others from Smart Brain, & paid for it with their lives. The suit's primary wearer is Cameron Bentley, who had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, but it began to run out near the end of the series. A weakened Cameron had his belt taken by Carter. After recovering his faith in humanity, Carter as Chi joined Nathan & Eric in battling the fully awakened King, but the Chi Gear was nearly destroyed in battle. Other known wearers include Aaron Wescott, Thane, & Anissa Horn (Lobster Orphnoch). Accessories The Chi Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on the Chi Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Chi symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Chi Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Chi Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears & as such is of greater risk to use. The Chi Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained & used, missing the Chi Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Cameron Bentley. Chi Driver Designated "SB-913B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Chi Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Chi Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Chi Phone Designated "SB-913P", this sideflip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Chi Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Chi Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Phi Pointer used to boost its abilities. *'9-1-3 Enter': This code allows for the user to become Chi until he is a normal human, having fatal consequences. *'1-0-3 Enter': This code allows for Chi to convert the Chi Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *'1-0-6 Enter': This code allows for Chi to convert the Chi Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *'2-7-9 Enter': This code allows for Chi to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. *'3-8-2-1 Enter': This code allows for Chi to summon the Jet Sliger. *'Enter': This code allows for Chi to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Chi Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, & in some cases extra abilities. Chi Shot Designated "SB-913C", this digital camera-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Shot was designed for specific compatibility with the Chi Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Chi can use for his Grand Impact punch attack. Chi Pointer Designated "SB-913B2", these binoculars were developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Kaixa execute his Gold Smash attack, producing a energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Chi Blaygun Designated "SB-913X", the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger & a lightsaber. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the Chi Mission Memory, a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can be used in the Xeno Clash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section & temporarily increasing Chi's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Chi Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Side Basshar : Main article: Side Basshar Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders